Tenderheart's Birthday Bust
No Heart and Beastly plan a trap for The Care Bear Family while they prepare a birthday party for Tenderheart. Can The Care Bears stop them? Read and Find out! Story It all started in the dark cloud with an evil castle that belongs to No Heart and his assistant Beastly as they're looking at No Heart's Cauldron to see what the Care Bears were up to. "Look at them. They're preparing for another celebration in Care-A-Lot," said No Heart. "Yeah, boss. Did you think they're gonna make another cake? I would like that piece of that cake," said Beastly. "You furry dolt. They're up to something and we should know about it. Beastly, go to Care-A-Lot and find out what they're doing," said No Heart. "Do I have to? My feet are killing me from peddling. Can you get somebody else?," Beastly asks as No Heart approach to him and grabbing Beastly's back and said, "THERE'S NO ONE ELSE! YOU'RE THE ONE! GET GOING BEFORE I GET VERY ANGRY!," said No Heart. "RIGHT AWAY! NO HEART!," said Beastly as he getting his flying bike and keep on peddling. In Care-A-Lot, they are preparing the biggest celebration for their leader of the Care Bears occasion. Tender Heart's Birthday. All the Care Bears and Cousins were decorating with hearts, streamers, balloons and Birthday Bear is baking a cake for Tender Heart. Noble Heart Horse and True Heart Bear, the elders of the Care Bear Family, are looking the preparations for Tender Heart's party. "This is wonderful, True Heart. The preparations are almost done," said Noble Heart. "Yeah. Tender Heart will be thrilled for his birthday. Hmm. Let's check the refreshments over there," said True Heart. "Hmm. Look at their goodies over there. Someone's having a party for a special Care Bear. I better tell No Heart. YOW!," said Beastly as went through the clouds and shouting loudly as he crash landed on the decorations box. "Hmm. Funny. Never seen a decoration like that before. Well, better continue the decorating," said Bright Heart Raccoon as he decorating while Beastly become a decoration. Now, he's hanging on the tent's ledge and Grumpy. "The refreshments are tasty, Birthday Bear," said Noble Heart. "Thank you, Noble Heart. I'm trying my best for Tender Heart's Party. He's gonna love these heart tarts. I made especially for him and us, too," said Birthday Bear. "Outstanding work, Birthday Bear. Keep it up. I wonder how Tender Heart's been doing," said True Heart. "He's probably looking for someone in need to care," said Noble Heart. Noble Heart was right. Tender Heart Bear looking at earth with his staroscope. He looked and looked until there's a party at the neighborhood. A girl name Regina Mills as she's having 14th birthday but there's no one to come only her Mother. "Mom, how come no one ever came to my birthday?," Regina asks her Mom. "I don't know, Dear. Probably they're busy doing something constructive. I'm sure they're coming, you'll see," said her Mom as she left. Regina starts crying as Tender Heart is sad, too. "Poor Regina. She can't have anyone around especially on her Birthday. Well, this Care Bear is gonna help her special day. HERE I COME, REGINA!," said Tender Heart as he forming a cloud car and going down to see her. He lands safely closer towards to the tree and he jumps out the cloud car as his car disappeared. He steps forward closer to her and said, "HI!" "Huh? Who said that?," Regina asks. "I did," said Tender Heart. "Who are you?," Regina asks. "I'm Tender Heart Bear, a Care Bear, to be your friend," said Tender Heart. "I don't think so. I don't have any friends coming. My party is a disaster," said Regina while shedding a tear. "Don't be sad. I'll be your guess and your friend," said Tender Heart while helping Regina to stop crying with a Tissue. "Thanks, Tender Heart," said Regina as she was about to start smiling. Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, they're about to be finished the party preparations for Tender Heart's Birthday. Brave Heart Lion got the lights spreading on the Hall of Hearts. "I almost got it. A little bit further. Got it. Huh? (he bumped the ladder and fell down) Oh, no. HELP! HELP ME!," said Brave Heart until Swift Heart came with the wheel barrow as fast as she can. "COMING, BRAVE HEART! SWIFT HEART TO THE RESCUE! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOUR SAFETY, BRAVE HEART! LET GO!," Swift Heart shouts. "Okay. Here goes nothing. YOW! (landed safely) Thank you very much for saving me. Huh? (lights on him)," said Brave Heart. "Guess you got a brighter idea, huh, Brave Heart?," Grumpy asks as he turns on the heart lights while Brave Heart moans. "No time for sitting on the job, guys. We're almost done," said Grumpy. "Hmm. Time for me to get out of here," said Beastly as he making his move until Baby Hugs and Tugs were walking together to be part of the show to entertain. "How about the juggling act? We can juggle any objects we need. Like these small tennis balls," said Baby Tugs as he juggling when Beastly bumping him. "HEY, THAT WASN'T VERY NICE, BEASTLY! Huh? Beastly? HEY, CARE BEARS, BEASTLY IS GONNA RUIN TENDER HEART'S PARTY! LOOK!," said Baby Hugs as the Care Bears came and saw Beastly getting away. "COME BACK HERE!," said Brave Heart. "I bet No Heart is up to something. We better investigate," said Noble Heart. "What about Tender Heart's Party?," Treat Heart Pig asks. "It'll have to wait. COME ON!," said True Heart. Now, the entire Care Bears are following Beastly when he gets back to No Heart's Castle. The Care Bears stops outside the castle and saw Beastly telling No Heart the bad news. "I'M BACK! I got bad news. They're having a Birthday Party for Tender Heart Bear. Looks like you're gonna be out cared by them," said Beastly. "That won't be necessary, my friend. They're coming to our trap. Then, that Tender Heart will rescue them. He'll be captured as well," said No Heart. "OH, TO CRASH HIS PARTY AND STOMP IN CARING FOR GOOD! OH, THAT IS GOOD! I mean, it's bad and bad is so good," said Beastly. "Care Bears, let's stand together and stop him. YOU PLAN WON'T WORKED, NO HEART!," said Noble Heart. "Aw. They have arrived. Welcome to your doom," said No Heart. "That's what you think," said True Heart, "prepare to stare," so now, the Care Bears are gonna start counting down to zero to stare at No Heart, "4...3...2...1! STARE!," until Beastly throws the big cage and capturing all of them. "Well done, Beastly. Now, onward to Care-A-Lot for his big surprise. HA HA HA HA HA!," said No Heart. Meanwhile on Earth, Tender Heart and Regina were having a good time until few friends of hers saw them having a great time together. "Hmm. Regina has a cool friend. Maybe we should go tho her party," said Leon. "Yeah. We better hurry before the party ends quickly," said Samantha. Leon, Samantha and Eric are going to the store and buy a doll, a bike and a crossword puzzle book. They're wrapping Regina's gifts and going to the party and when they got there and saw them stopped. "Hey, Regina. We want to tell you," said Eric. "We're very sorry for ruining your party," said Samantha. "Can we be friends?," Leon asks. "Sure. Guys, this is Tender Heart, a very special friend," said Regina. "Please to meet you all. Hey, I got a idea. Why don't we go to Care-A-Lot and celebrating our birthdays?," Tender Heart asks. "SURE! COOL! ALL RIGHT!," they said. "All right. Let's go. Oh, almost forgot," said Tender Heart as he making a note to her Mom. Then, up they go on the cloud car. Now, they're at Care-A-Lot and saw no one's coming. "That's strange. Where are the rest of my family?," Tender Heart asks. "Hmm. I bet they're making a surprise party. It happens to me all the time," said Regina. "Hmm. Maybe you're right. Let's go," said Tender Heart as they're entering the party spot for Tender Heart, "WHOA! YOU'RE RIGHT! They are making a surprise Birthday party for me." "WHOA! TAKE A LOOK AT THE BIG PRESENT!," said Leon. "Whoa. It's incredibly huge. Guess it's yours," said Samantha. "Yes, Samantha, it is. 'Happy Birthday and cover your eyes. You'll get a big surprise.' Hmm. Better open it and find out," said Tender Heart. As he open the big box, he's gonna witness the unbelievable. They all gasped as the entire Care Bear Family got captured. "THE CARE BEARS! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?," Tender Heart shouts. "I DID! ME!," said No Heart as he laughing evilly. "NO HEART! What are you doing this?," Tender Heart asks. "To trap you all for ruining my evil plans for the last time," said No Heart. "HEY! YOU'RE NOT GONNA HURT CARING, OLD DUDE!," said Eric. "That's what you think," said No Heart as he using his evil magic while Beastly about to capture them until a piece of cake covering their faces. "TENDER HEART, GET THE OTHERS OUT! WE'LL DISTRACTING HIM OFF!," said Regina. Tender Heart using his heart and cutting the lock apart. His family is now free. They stand together of a big line. "Regina, better stand back. We'll take care of them ourselves," said Noble Heart. "CARE BEARS AND COUSINS, PREPARE TO STARE! COUNTDOWN!," said True Heart. "4...3...2...1! STARE!," said the Care Bear Family as they're staring at No Heart while Beastly duck and cover into the cloudy bushes. No Heart's magic is getting weakened and shape shifts into a bird and retreated from the scene. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I HATE YOU ALL!," said No Heart. "Uh, oh. We're missing another one and there he is. GO BACK TO NO HEART, BEASTLY!," said Brave Heart Lion. "YIKES! We'll get you do goods next time," said Beastly as he peddling faster back to No Heart's Castle. Later on, the party starts and they're having a good time. Tender Heart smiles happily to see his family back together on his Birthday. "Well, at least, No Heart's plot take the cake and go," said Birthday Bear. "Everything is back the way it was. Thanks to Regina and her friends," said Noble Heart. "True. Even Birthdays we got cool presents. But the best present of all is friends," said Regina as she hugging Tender Heart. Everybody laughing happily. The most important gift of all for your Birthday is friendship. The End!